De Trapo y Algodón
by MaybellApril
Summary: Ellos son solo muñecos de trapo y algodón, no pueden moverse, no pueden hablar. Pero cada uno piensa en el otro, separados por los vidrios de la vitrina y el pasillo de la tienda. One shot para el concurso de Doka Shibichan n.n


**Hola *w*, pues aquí vengo con el fanfic para el concurso por el cumpleaños de Doka Shibichan :). Tiene que tratar de la "Imposibilidad en la relación" así que decidí hacerlo de una manera curiosa que se me ocurrió viajando hacia el sur de mi país por las vacaciones XD**

**Hablábamos con mi papá discutiendo sobre ideas para este fanfic (si, el me ayudó con esto), cuando salió el tema sobre lo fantástico que era creer de niño que los juguetes se movían a tus espaldas y allí me vino la santa chispa de la inspiración (Gracias Toy History! XD) **

**Bueno sin más aquí el One shot n.n Espero sea del agrado de todos y en especial de el Doka chan :P**

* * *

**_Declaimer: Shingeki no kyojin, todos sus derechos y demás están reservados para el marido de Doka, Hajime Isayama. Y si este ya no fuera el dueño, estoy segura que es porque su esposa le ha arrebatado del sótano de alguna u otra forma los papeles de propiedad. Mejor cuídate Isayama o te dejan sin sexo._**

* * *

**_Tipo de Narrador: "Personaje" (Hanji y Levi se van alternando para narrar la historia)_**

* * *

**_De trapo y algodón_**

Con un poco de pereza, su conciencia se fue despertando esa mañana de día lunes. No era que los cálidos rayos del sol hubieran salido y le hayan dado de lleno en el rostro. Al contrario. El día había amanecido nublado y con un ambiente deprimente mostrando los últimos vestigios del invierno, incluso, a pesar de que su cuerpo no lo sentía, estaba frio.

Cualquier persona, durmiendo toda la noche en la misma posición, amanecería adolorida. Pero ella no, ella no podía sentir su propio cuerpo. Ella sabía que lo tenía. Estaba consciente de ello, pero le fastidiaba no poder moverlo, y se recordaba a si misma que no lo haría jamás luego de ver las perfectas costuras que unían cada parte de su cuerpo. Porque ella, Hanji Zoe, no era nada más que un simple muñeco.

La tienda en la que se encontraba recibía su mercadería cada lunes por la mañana. La misma rutina de cada semana. Ver como nuevos juguetes llegaban a la juguetería, por la tarde los niños llegaban de la escuela o acompañados de sus padres y se llevaban los juguetes más nuevos. Nunca a ella, jamás a ella.

En la vida entendió el porqué de todo. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a sentir cada año el vacio de la tienda los días después de navidad. La muñeca solo quería sentir que ya había superado aquello y que no le importaba eso. Que su eterna permanencia en la juguetería no era hasta que llegara la niña o el niño indicado para llevársela…

Miró hacia afuera, desde lo más alto del estante de la vitrina, donde se encontraba. Parecía ser más temprano de lo normal, ya que el camión aun no había llegado. Y la tienda estaba cerrada. Pasó su vista entonces hacia el frente. Agradeciendo tener unos grandes botones en el rostro, que le permitían tener un campo de visión amplio.

A pesar de su naturaleza curiosa, no se había dado nunca el tiempo de analizar a los juguetes del estante de al frente. No podía evitarlo, su concentración se evocaba casi en su totalidad a analizar a las personas que pasaban cada día raudas e ignorantes frente a ella. Jamás a sus compañeros.

¿Tendrían entonces los mismos pensamientos que ella? ¿Quizá también estarían angustiados por no poder moverse ni hablar bajo su propia voluntad? Y Luego descartó esos pensamientos inmediatamente después de recordar aquellos artefactos modernos que se movían y hablaban bajo absurdas grabaciones, manejadas por un control remoto que el dueño utilizaba. Nada más que inteligencia artificial y plástico contaminante… No durarían mucho, quizá solo hasta que sus baterías se agotaran y el juguete quedara olvidado en el fondo de un baúl o en lo alto de una repisa. "Tal y como yo" pensó.

Siguiendo entonces, comenzó a ver quiénes eran sus feligreses, quizá hace mucho tiempo y ella no lo había notado. Aquellos que se iban primero siempre estaban en la parte de debajo de la vitrina, resaltando de brillantes colores y pintura perfecta, sin una mota de polvo. Mirando hacia arriba estaban los peluches.

Aquellas grandes figuras de felpa, de rostro simpático y gentil sonrisa. Le dieron escalofríos recordando lo desalmados que podían ser estos, si no recibían el correcto amor de un infante. Se iba a rendir de encontrar algo interesante, cuando su mirada fue atrapada por unos intensos medios botones azules. Soltó una carcajada interna al ver la expresión enojada de aquel muñeco, que parecía estar hecho del mismo material que ella. Trapo y algodón.

Era también un poco más pequeño, vestía de una camisa de lana blanca y unos pantalones sencillos de trapo verde. Su cabello, hecho de mullidas tiras de lana que caían en forma de dos flequillos, resaltando su ironía. "Por fin alguien como yo" Suspiró. Y se le quedó mirando fijamente, anhelando algún día poder saber lo que él pensaba y tener algo de contacto.

Él, él se inquietó un poco cuando notó que la distraída muñeca del frente fijaba su vista en él. Siempre la había observado. Atrapado, inmovible dentro de aquellas paredes de vidrio, viendo como la eternidad los consumía y su alrededor se llenaba de polvo. Odiaba el polvo. Por mucho tiempo había deseado ser uno de esos otros juguetes, los cuales llegaban a la tienda y al día siguiente alguien se los llevaba. Pero, al igual que ella, él sabía lo que era una tienda de juguetes vacía después de que Papá Noel hacia una visita a cada casa.

Sin poder contenerse, la observaba cada día, esperando que la atención de ella también se dirigiera a él y no a las personas que entraban y salían indiferentes de aquel lugar. Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado las plegarias que había hecho desde hace años, ella por fin miró hacia donde se encontraba.

Levi jamás se había sentido tan ansioso. Pero, ¿Lo demostraba?, para nada. Su expresión era enfadada, igual que siempre. Maldijo entonces por lo bajo a la persona que lo había confeccionado, dándole un aspecto amargado… Aunque también se consideraba así de todos modos.

¿Qué era esa ansiedad entonces?, si no era enojo ni impotencia. Ni tampoco era la emoción de ser por fin visible a los ojos de aquella muchacha, debía de ser otra cosa.

¿Amor?, imposible. Para empezar no era más que un simple muñeco, ¡no debería de tener pensamientos siquiera!, ¿Por qué lo hacía?.

Y si lo era, ¿Cómo era posible?... ¡Ni siquiera la conocía!, además nunca lo haría, al menos no si seguían atrapados en aquella tienda, separados por dos vidrios y un pasillo.

¿Y si llegaba la oportunidad? No podía hablar, ni ella, ni él. Así que tampoco era factible. Estar juntos no era nada más que algo imposible y lejano. Que no se daría, nunca.

Hanji en cambio era más positiva, en su mente analizaba todas las posibles formas de salir de aquel lugar y llegar al lado de aquel muñeco que había captado su total atención. No tenía ni la remota idea de que era, pero el sentimiento de querer estar a su lado había nacido de la nada, apenas había visto a aquel muñeco. Lo asoció a su constante preocupación por su soledad en aquel mundo. Pero luego del paso de los días había concluido que no era eso. Si no que quería estar al lado de ese chico, porque debían estar juntos y ella lo quería así.

Pero nuevamente, la imposibilidad de moverse y hablar lo hacía inverosímil. Quería poder preguntarle a aquella persona que cosió sus costuras, el porqué había sellado los labios de ambos con un delgado hilo rojo. Pero apenas y había nacido y fue entregada a la juguetería. Y nuevamente, la ira le invadía. Quería salir de allí a cualquier costo. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde aquel encuentro de miradas furtivas. Y esos meses se habían mantenido. Ya era fin de la primavera y las tardes se tornaban de un anaranjado y lila, que cubrían cálidamente el cielo. La tienda iba a cerrar aquel día de exitosas compras. Cuando una pequeña niña entró corriendo y emocionada. Seguida de sus padres. Una pareja joven y además se notaba adinerada.

Hanji y Levi evocaron su atención a ellos. Los que probablemente serian los últimos clientes del día. La chica emocionada recorriendo cada pasillo de aquí y allá, parecía buscar algo en especial.

Sus padres comenzaron a mostrarle alguno de los juguetes más caros del local, a lo cual la niña los rechazaba. Después de unos minutos, rendidos, decidieron retirarse, al parecer a la pequeña no le agradaban ninguno de los juguetes de aquella espaciosa tienda.

Y dando vueltas y saltitos por el pasillo de entrada y salida, la mirada de la niña fue a parar de repente al cuerpo inmóvil de ella. De esa muñequita de trapo que se encontraba en lo más alto de la vitrina.

"Mami" Dijo la niña. "Quiero esa muñequita" y la señaló a ella con el dedo.

Se sintió sorprendida, anonadada, no lo creía. Después de años alguien la había elegido a ella. Una inocente niña de grandes y tiernos ojos que ignoró a tantos otros juguetes y la escogió a ella.

Pero no se sintió llena como creía que se sentiría. Al contrario, sintió un vacio en su estomago de algodón, y se sintió más pesada de lo que era. Si esa niña se la llevaba, significaba que ya no podría ver nunca más a aquel muñeco de azules botones en la mirada.

Se sintió un poco asustado, ¿ya no la volvería a ver nunca más?

Y si ya era aterrador de por si el saber que jamás estaría a su lado, más inquietante era el no poder seguir viéndola cada día que pasara, por el resto de su eterna vida.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres llevarte a esa muñeca toda sucia y fea?" Le preguntó la madre a su pequeña hija, e ignorando aquellos adjetivos Levi vio dentro de si un leve atisbo de esperanza para no perderla.

"Si" Entonces dijo con determinación, quebrando todas sus esperanzas.

Llamaron al dueño de la tienda, que con mucho gusto abrió la vitrina y tomó su delicado cuerpo tejido y fue entregada a la niña que con tremenda alegría la recibió y la tomó en sus brazos abrazándola. Su padre y madre parecieron mirarla extrañados.

"Hija, insisto, ¿no quieres algo más?"

" ¡Sí!" exclamó esta. "Quiero un novio para la muñequita" Ambos adultos se miraron y el joven de la tienda comenzó a reír, se acercó a la vitrina donde estaba Levi, la abrió y lo tomó en su mano, para luego entregárselo a la niña.

"Ten, a veces me da la impresión de que estos muñequitos se miran mucho el uno al otro" A la pequeña se le iluminó el rostro y los tomó a ambos abrazándolos contra su pecho.

"Por fin" pensaron ambos, no podían describir que era lo que sentían en esos momentos. Plenitud, agradecimiento, felicidad extrema.

Las siguientes semanas fueron increíbles para ambos, la niña los adoraba, jugaba con ellos como si fueran una pareja todo el día y toda la tarde.

"Por fin puedo moverme y sentirlo" Se decía Hanji.

"Por fin puedo estar a su lado" Pensaba Levi.

Ambos, felices, rompiendo según ellos sus propios límites, y aunque ninguno hablaba, ninguno hacia un gesto de cariño voluntariamente, ambos sabían en el fondo que eran el uno para el otro. Que sus costuras estaban hechas por la misma mano y el algodón del mismo campo.

Un día, la pequeña niña los dejó a ambos sentados frente a frente en una pequeña mesa para tomar el té. Era un día normal. Se quedaron allí por la tarde cuando la familia completa salió de compras en su vehículo familiar. Y ellos se miraban, separados por la mesa, al igual que el pasillo y el vidrio del aparador. Impacientes y ansiosos por que llegara su dueña y volvieran a estar juntos. Pero eso nunca pasó. Tampoco llegaron sus padres a ordenar la habitación luego de que la niña cayera rendida en su cama después de jugar todo el día.

Nunca llegaron y ellos solo se esperaban con la mirada. Después de todo, siempre les fue imposible el moverse, el hablar, el decir siquiera una palabra. Solo podían esperar eternamente a estar uno al lado del otro. Porque así eran ellos, así era la situación, imposible el estar juntos.

No eran nada más que trapos y algodón.

* * *

**_Bueno n.n Eso es todo :D _**

**_Espero les haya gustado! Y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo haciéndolo :) _**

**_Dejen un comentario o como quieran, todo es bienvenido :D _**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
